Meeting Peaches Boyfriend
by Hopestar435
Summary: This is how Stella and the other Autobots met Peaches Boyfriend Read & Review


This was requested by MISCrasyaboutfanfics and well let's just say the plot bunny started running with ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

"What's that Pretender up to?" I whispered as Peaches, our resident Autobot Pretender, left the underground Base that houses the Autobots.

"Huh? What'd you say Stella?" One of my Guardians, Sideswipe, asked.

"Nothing just wondering where Peaches is going at this time of night."

"Don't worry about her Stella. If she can make Ironhide avoid her for a week she can handle the Decepticons." Sunstreaker, my other Guardian, reassured.

"Still its werid. Its almost eleven and almost everything is closed by now. Where is she going?" I commented.

"As we said before she can handle herself. Now then its time for some recharge." Sideswipe said.

"What? Its only eleven!"

"No arguing young lady do what Guardian Sideswipe says." Sunstreaker ordered.

"UGH! You guys are worse than my Parents were." I complained as Sideswipe picked me up from the ground and settled me in his hands.

'Damn them...Peaches what are you hiding?'

**~~~~Next day~~~~~**

"Hola Senorita Peaches. What ya up to?" I asked as I sat next to Peaches.

"Nothing much Stella. How about you?" She answered.

"Nothing good. You doing anything today?"

"I'm gonna go out for awhile..."

"Cool! Can I tag along?"

"Uhhh...No its Pretender stuff sorry."

'Perfect...'I thought evilly

"Oh okay I guess see you later." I said as I stood up and started operation SPY GIRL.

**~~~~Later~~~~~~~~**

I followed Peaches to a crowded Park. She sat on a bench facing the parking lot while I sat in a tree wearing thermal signal hiding clothing. Thankfully Ratchet help get all the kinks and glitches out of them. I watched her quietly so far nothing happened ...Wait I lied a car, a very impressive looking silver Audi R8, pulled up in front of her.

'Hmmmm very interesting...' I thought

A very...nah that won't work...A extremely handsome looking male stepped out of the car. I mean I think every female within the park drooled and every male's ego took a hard blow. He was over six feet with black hair that had an emo look with somewhat of a tan. He was wearing a grey muscle shirt with black jeans. Well let's just say that his cloths didn't help with the drooling females. He smirked as he approached Peaches. I suddenly realized that my mouth was gapping...and drooling. Embarrassed I closed my mouth and clean myself up.

I watched as he sat down and placed an arm around her. My eyes narrowed who does this guy think he- HOLY CRAP SHE'S LAYING HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER! I stared wide eyed that NEVER happens Peaches never lets any male near her. That can only mean one thing...She's being controlled by this male! I vowed to save my friend...wait a sec they're leaving where did I put my motorcycle?

**~~~~~At a Restuarant~~~~~**

I sat a few booths behind Peaches I glared at the male over my menu. I quietly pull out another Ratchet fix up radio. Its for us Humans who don't have com links. This alouds us to com someone...but this verison doesn't aloud the autobot know instead it'll aloud the human to hear a conversation that the autobot is having. Fixed up by yours truly. I put the ear bud in and programed Peaches frequency.

"...Tell them?" The mysterious male asked.

"Soon love. Have some Patience."

"Peaches you know I have no patience."

"So? Learn."

The male grunted. Tell them? Tell who? This is becoming more and more interesting.I got lost in thought until I heard.

"Hold on a sec I've got a bug."

...Crap. Suddenly an electrical output destroyed my beautiful invention and zapped me cause quite abit of pain.I bit down on my arm to keep from yelping. I barely noticed them leaving. And I also noticed the werid looks from the other diners around me.

**~~~~~~~~At a Movie~~~~~~~**

I glared at the male who had his arm around my friend again. They both seemed very relaxed in each others arm. I had a new plan annoy the male until he leaves. I mentally snickered as I thought of my plan. Just you wait til the end of the movie Oh Evil Friend Controller. I noticed the end was near and pulled out my ammo...Wheeljack's super sticky goo. I took aim and threw...only the goo didn't let go. I slowly started to panic. NOO LET GO LET GO LET GO! I watched as the two left the theater. I need a new plan.

**~~~~~~At a Lookout~~~~~~**

I glared as the two cuddled close on the hood of the R8. They were watching the sunset how romantic I gag at the sight. Don't worry Peaches I'll save you! I hide in a bush not all that happy with the way Operation SPY GIRL is going.

"Stella are you going to stop spying or what?" I heard Peaches call over...Crap.

I came out of my hiding spot and walked over to them...while dragging my feet. I felt like I'm getting trouble with my Parents...or Guardians. I saw that they were sitting up and side by side. I glared at the male still hating him. Peaches smirked and looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"Did ya really think you can hide from me?" She asked.

I grunted as I tried to hide my blush...damn it.

"Were you worried?"

I looked away and glared at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were worried Stella?"

I shrugged," You were all secretive and I didn't think you'd tell me anything..."

Peaches smile faded and she looked a bit guilty,"I'm sorry. I guess I was but I have a good reason."

"Oh really what pray tell? That you have a boyfriend? Or that you're being controlled by this male?"

Peaches snickered while the male snorted, "Well yeah. This is my boyfriend."

I glared, "Okay whose controlling you? The Peaches I know won't have a boyfriend. In fact she hates males."

"Well Stella number one : That's the weirdest idea you've ever come up with. And number two: he's not exactly normal."

"And wha-"

I suddenly saw why this male wasn't normal...HOLY CRAP.

"Peaches He's- he's- he's-"

"Calm down Stella. Its okay I'll explain everything..."

"You better..."

**~~~~~~~~Ater Explaination~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared at Peaches boyfriend shaking my head, "Wow that's alot to take in. So when do we tell them?"

"When should we?"

"The sooner the better...and by the way when I mean WE I really mean YOU."

"Crap darn it."

"But in my opinion I say you tell them now."

"You sure."

"Yes now let's go."

**~~~~~~~~Autobot Base~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright is everyone here Prowl?" I asked as everyone stood outside base.

"Yes now what is this news you wish to inform us about?" Optimus asked.

"One more thing. Did everyone leave all weapons in their rooms. And Ironhide I mean ALL weapons."

All the Autobots grunted that they did.

"Good. Okay Peaches! Its safe!"

Peaches stepped into optic view with the Audi R8 and sighed nervously, "Everyone I would like you to meet my boyfriend..."

Then the Audi R8 transformed into a red eyed Decepticon.

"Sideways."

There absolute silence until several crashes were heard.I smirked and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I say that went well." I said as I walked passed several CPU Crashed mechs that included my Guardians, Ironhide, well everyone was either passed out or had Crashed.

"You call that going well?" I heard Sideways asked.

"Its better than attacking you."

Yeah I had alot of fun writing (Typing) this. Well this is how the Autobots reacted to meeting Sideways as Peaches Boyfriend. Review!


End file.
